The clinical staging of the progression of neurologic signs in patients with Type C Niemann-Pick disease has been carefully documented. We are using this paradigm to assess the effect of cholesterol-lowering agents on these individuals since the intraneuronal accumulation of this lipid is a hallmark of the disorder. We have identified a new demyelinating disorder in young females and documented highly unusual magnetic resonance spectroscopic aberrations in these patients.